Choose a Savior
by Lily MJ Devine
Summary: Hermione is captured by deatheaters. And before voldemort can choose her husband, she asks for Snape. She barely trusts him, but she knows as a professor he must protect her. She cannot accompany Harry and ron, so she finds someone to go in her stead. And what secret is she hiding from everyone, but especially Ron? kind of dh compliant and kind of not. M for certain chapters,
1. Prologue

_**Summary: **Hermione harbors a secret that leads to her being taken hostage by death eaters. The dark lord decides that she is to be the toy of one of his minions. But just as he is about to ask which of his death eaters would like a new mistress or wife, she asks for a certain professor. Now she and Severus must deal with the re percussions of her choice._

_**A/N: **Hello readers. I would like to take a moment to explain a couple things. No, Hermione does not have a crush on her professor at all. She will be in character enough for her distrust, but she does trust Severus more than the others, and she wanted to survive in a useful way. I do not like Ron, or the Ron/Hermione pairing much. So this will not be Ron friendly, turn back now if you don't like it. I will not do the Harry/Ginny pairing. And, unlike many Severus/Hermione fanfics, I will not have a harry/Draco. Maybe as friends, but not as a gay couple. Though I have nothing against gays. I just don't like those matches. Also be warned, I am a senior in high school and have a tendency to get in trouble and get severe writers block. Here's some helpful info about this story: There is a law in wizarding world that once married, you cannot get divorced (getting approval is therefore harder) There is another law, but that will give away something. Yes it will probably be explained but I know I might fail. Also, it takes place from the day after 6th year ends, to I have no clue. Maybe the 19 years later, but I have no clue. I will ignore a lot of things J.K Rowling wrote. I disagree with who died and how many people died. Keeping that in mind, I will keep it as close to the original story line as possible. Now this note is too long, so please read, and enjoy, and review._

_**Disclaimer:** Alas, I did not write the harry potter world. J.K. Rowling did…I wouldn't have killed Sirius._

**Prologue**

Muggles scurried on their ways down the busy street. None of them noticed the impossible large building or the bushy haired brunette as she slowly stepped among them, one arm across her abdomen the other raised to her face so she could wipe the tears streaming from her eyes. She walked away, swiftly as if she was determined to get as far away as possible.

_Ron will not be happy, _she thought to herself, _if he even believes me. I have no clue how to tell him. _

Walking a few more feet, the brunette gasped, turned around and headed right back to the building she had just left. She had slowed her pace, as if contemplating whether or not it was worth returning. Unfortunately for her, the familiar smoke of death eaters appeared closer to the building than her, and the cloaked, masked figures immediately began walking towards her, and she detected a variation of the concealment charm so that they would remain completely unnoticed by muggles. She knew she could never make it to that sanctuary, so she turned around yet again and ran. She sprinted down the sidewalk. Muggles moved out of her way as quickly as they could, and she pushed by any who didn't.

The muggles stared this crazed woman, wondering why she was running with such ferocity. No one was chasing her, and no one was running towards her. She just started running as fast she could and then darted down an alley.

She had turned down it, looking for a safe place to apparate, and a dark alley was best as there were no muggles to watch. As she prepared to disapparate, she was surrounded by death eaters. A bloodcurdling scream escaped her mouth only to be suppressed by a hand.

"We have you now, mudblood. Our lord shall be very pleased."

A gloved hand rose slowly to her eye level. Her eyes grew wide in fear as she saw the familiar silver snake head that was part of a familiar cane she knew to hide a certain wizard's wand. She struggled to get away. She struggled and tried to bite down on whoever held her, but he was too strong and barely phased by her teeth.

"Stupefy!"

_**Second Note:** I apologize for shortness in length, but I promise to attempt my hardest at making the rest longer. I will immeadiately begin work on chapter one, and can't wait to see what you think is happening and will happen._


	2. Chapter 1

_**A/N:**__ Hello readers. I want to give a special thanks to __**Trixie's Mom**__, __**sbolzzz**__, and __**LK-HoGwArTs-hEaDgIrL**__ for all following my story. As well as any who followed after 8. It felt great to upload my story before 6:30 in the morning, and come to school only 2 hours later and see that in my email. I really hope that you all enjoy the rest of the story. If you have suggestions, I might even use them…with the proper credit of course. You will notice that Voldemort seems a little out of character, but I feel like while he despises the idea of feeling, and believes it makes you weak, I think he has a certain curisosity for it and doesn't mind the displays. He knows Severus feels nothing for Hermione, but I think there's more to Voldemort than we believe. Without further ado, here is chapter 1, where you will find out what these death eaters were doing, a wedding is mentioned and who knows what else._

_**Disclaimer:**__ alas, I do not own the rights to Harry potter, Teddy would have at least one parent if I did._

**Chapter 1**

Hermione opened her eyes slowly, expecting there to be a bright light. When she did open them, she was surprised to find herself in a dimly lit room completely unbound. She patted herself down, partially in search of any injuries, but mostly in search of her wand. She found neither. Hermione looked around her, seeing many familiar death eater faces. She turned around in a circle, seeing Lucius Malfoy, Bellatrix Lestrange, and two people who must have been related to Crabbe and Goyle. She slowly turned, studying ever face, familiar or not, until she found the most familiar of all. The face she saw almost every day for six years. Severus Snape.

"I see the mudblood friend of Harry Potter is now awake." A deep, hissing like voice called from the shadows. "You know, you gave my friends a bit of a hard time catching you. Normally I would punish you myself, but I have different plans for you."

As if reading her frightened mind, a figure began emerging from the dark shadows between Severus and Peter Petigrew. The flatnosed, bald, paled skinned face could only belong to one person. Voldemort.

"And what do you want from me?" She asked, searching for some bit of authority, but still sounded scared. _Great going, Harry would be so proud to see his best friend sounding as scared as five year old girl._

"It's not what I want." Voldemort responded in a tone that Hermione couldn't quite decipher, but she felt as though he were mocking her for not knowing. "I think my death eaters would get more fun out of you. Lucious, How would you like a little mistress? Or you Crabbe? Your wife being sick and all. Or maybe Wormtail would like a plaything." Voldemort continued around his circle and finally came to Severus, "Or maybe Severus would like a wife, it is about time you got married. So, you decide amongst yourselves."

Hermione looked around her in fear. It was obvious who was contemplating having her as their toy. She had no clue what to do, so she blurted out before she could think about the consequences, "May I choose? Because if so, I choose Severus."

The room went quiet, Severus looked at his student with shock at the audacity she had to call him by his first name, and Voldemort seemed to smile. Hermione herself wished she could take back what she said, but even the look on Severus' face told her he would have fought anyway. He was a professor first and for most, and because of that he had to do anything to keep his students safe. Even if it meant marrying one, and being bound to them for the rest of his life.

The silence was abruptly shattered by one question, "What do you think of that Severus?" Voldemort's hissy voice called.

Hermione looked to her professor with pleading eyes, begging him to accept her proposal, as he was her safest option. Finally Severus spoke in his sneering voice, "Yes, I think that would be acceptable."

Hermione used all her will power to prevent herself from exhaling a breath of exhalation. Voldemort seemed to almost glow with a strange pleased demeanor. "Excellent. I suppose that means a party is in order, and Narcissa, you must plan the wedding. I'm sure Hermione would enjoy a mother's touch to her special day. Severus, You will take Miss Granger to a jeweler and by her whichever ring she likes, I shall cover the cost of everything, and then go straight to the ministry to get a marriage license."

Hermione was shocked at this. Voldemort seemed more human at the prospect of something that usually shows love, yet everyone knew he believed it made you weak. She made a mental note, because she knew she would be expected to follow her husband. She would get to follow her education. That was one prospect she liked the idea of.

Hermione was pulled out her thoughts by Severus grabbing her arm and apparating away.

* * *

"What were you thinking Miss Granger?" Severus shouted at her before she regained composure from landing. "He could have just as easily said no and given you to someone else, or even kept you for himself."

"I wasn't thinking, ok?" She yelled back. "I was scared and reacted out of self defense. Maybe you should have thought of that before yelling at someone who is completely innocent compared to you."

Severus raised his hand and slapped her. "I may not be innocent, but I am the reason you are not being locked up and raped brutally. I am the reason we know of his plans. I have sacrificed my morally, my PERSONAL and STRONG morals for your little friend. Now stop crying stand up straight and look happy."

Hermione stood and stared wide eyed at Severus. She could still feel his hand on her cheek and had no doubt that his hand had marked her face. Slowly she wiped her eyes of the salty tears and put the best smile she on. She noticed even her Professor wore a fairly convincing smile. "Shouldn't we cast a concealment charm? So people don't think you're abusing me into marry you."

Severus muttered something under his breath, and she assumed it was the charm, but the pain was still there. "It will be lifted at the ministry, you will say your father hit you when he found out about us. Then I immediately took you away and proposed."

Hermione just nodded. Normally she would exert her stubbornness, especially since she didn't like the idea of making her father seem abusive. But it was a convincing story to allow a professor and student to live together and marry.

Severus led her into a quaint Jewelry shop. She felt relieved it wasn't a big chain. Hermione found she hated the similar designs that they all carried. And she knew she would refuse a diamond. Diamonds were way too cliché for her taste. They walked over to a display case that had many quaint and simple designs. If she hadn't known better, she would say that Severus knew some of the more intimate desires she had.

Hermione had always imagined her wedding, like any girl, but for different reasons. She wanted it perfectly planned so that any necessary changes could be made as needed. Her ideal engagement ring was extremely ironic to her now. The band was silver, because gold was just too flashy for her. Then a round dark green emerald in the center with three black round cut onyx on both sides. As she grazed through the display case her eyes settled on her perfect ring. Even down to the 6 ½ ring size. Even more ironically next to it was a ring of the exact same design only with a gold band, and had a ruby with three garnets on either side.

"Have you chosen one?" Severus asked. To anyone else it might have sounded curious, but Hermione could tell he was just being impatient.

Hermione was hesitant to point out her ideal ring, as she didn't want Severus to make a snide comment about the Gryffindor choosing a Slytherin ring. Reluctantly she pointed to the one she wanted, and stated, "The silver banded emerald one."

She could Hear Severus chuckle, but it wasn't false. It was a true chuckle that made him seem sweet, and only put Hermione on guard. "Madame," He stated, calling the jeweler their way. "We would like to purchase a ring."

"Unfortunately that's the only ring in that form, and we don't offer resizing." The woman's voice said with a sneer.

Hermione felt extremely insulted and responded as such, "That's alright, my ring size i and that is my ideal ring."

The woman did not take kindly to Hermione's attitude, and Hermione could have sworn she felt a proud feeling emanating off of Severus. Maybe because for once her stubbornness wasn't directed towards him, or because she knew exactly what she was talking about and the woman was like the rest of his students. Nevertheless, the woman, though a tad slowly, grabbed the ring and handed it towards Severus. He took the ring and examined it closely.

"We demand full payment upon purchase."

While Severus reached for the money, Hermione couldn't help but think about how unconventional the woman was being. Before Severus could hand the woman the money, Hermione spoke up, "May please speak to your manager?"

"Excuse me?"

"I want to speak to your manager. I am extremely appalled with the service we have received, and I wish to lodge a complaint before we pay, especially as I can clearly read the sign behind you that states payment plans are available, and resizing is as well."

The woman failed to come up with anything to say and stalked angrily off to the back.

"I must say, Miss Granger, I am quite surprised at your demeanor." Severus commented emotionlessly.

"Well, I refuse to deal with awful customer service, no matter the circumstance."

A typical tall dark and handsome, yet slightly nerdish man walked out towards the two, followed by the unhappy woman. "I was told you wished to speak with me, and my employee seems rather put off by it."

While Hermione had planned on speaking to the man, Severus spoke up first, "We wished to speak with you because your employee has provided us with quite unsatisfactory service and told us lies. She spoke to us quite rudely, though we did nothing to her. Then she stated that the ring could not be resized and that full payment was due a purchase. The sign behind her, states otherwise." There was something admirable in the eloquence of his words. Hermione did respect him, and had to admit, she always imagined marrying someone like him, but still couldn't imagine marrying him.

Hermione was ripped from her observation the woman yelling out, "NOTHING WRONG? She can't possibly be older than 16. You are a pedophile forcing this girl to marry, I saw her crying just before you came in."

Hermione spoke up, "I am 18, and more than capable of choosing my husband. I was crying because my step-father did not approve and tried to convince my mother to disinherit me. And it is none of your business, nor any reason for you to be so rude."

The manager looked between the three of them, as if trying to decide who to believe. Slowly he spoke, "I apologize for my employee's behavior. She should not have pried into your business. I will also give you a discount, half off. I'm having trouble getting it to sell anyway. The gold rings barely stay on my shelf, diamonds, are gone in a flash. So please enjoy."

Severus handed him the money and turned to leave with the ring. Hermione felt b about his callousness, and was reminded of only one reason she didn't like him at all. "Thank you very much, sir," She said with a smile as she followed after her 'fiancé'.


	3. Chapter 2

_**A/N:** Hello readers, I apologize for the lack of updates. I'm afraid I might have set high standards posting twice in one day. I am going on break and am going to be enjoying time with family. So I hope this sustains you until after Thanksgiving ends. On another note, I was asked about Severus hitting Hermione. That is because she insulted him using the only thing that truly bothers him other than Lily. And I was asked about the place Hermione was leaving. Unfortunately I can't explain that to its full extent without revealing important plot points. Thank you for following and reading and reviewing. I can't wait to see what you guys think is going on, as there will be some mention of things in this chapter, where Hermione and Narcissa bond while planning the wedding, Hermione has to begin facing a problem she's afraid of._

_**Disclaimer:** Unfortunately, I do not own the rights to the Harry Potter, if I did…Hermione and Ron would never have been together._

**Chapter 2**

Hermione stood completely still, her feet ached, and she wanted nothing more than to go and sit down. However, every time she asked, Narcissa looked like she was about to cry. Hermione couldn't stand it. She appreciated everything the woman was doing to make her wedding special despite the circumstances behind it. Instead Hermione chose to think about the trip to the Ministry.

_Hermione and Severus stepped into the small phone booth and he dialed a number. Immediately they were taken into the ministry. Severus had removed his charm on Hermione's face, and when she saw it in the mirror she grimaced. She didn't think it would look that bad. She still couldn't believe she had to say her father did it. But Severus had charmed the mark to the exact impression of her fathers hand some how. Magic, it seemed, could do just about anything._

_Slowly the Severus led Hermione towards their destination. She wondered if maybe he had been in the position before, maybe he loved someone, but then what could have happened. Who could he have almost married? Hermione shook her head of those thoughts. This was Severus, he was cold hearted and incapable of love. He might like some people, but she felt it was more respect. Or he was more than likely acting. Eventually they reached the Head of Nuptials' door._

"_Should I knock?" Hermione offered in a quiet voice. Now that they were here, she was frightened. Now that they were here, it was becoming real that she was being forced to marry someone she didn't love, and someone who probably couldn't love her._

_Severus nodded slightly, so Hermione raised her knuckles to the door and knocked gently enough to not cause any pain, but hard enough so it sounded determined and happy._

"_Come in," came a very feminine voice from inside_

_Hermione looked to Severus, and smiled. He returned her smile with a warm one of his own, he opened the door and together they walked into the bright pink, heart-filled room. At a huge heart shaped desk sat someone who Hermione couldn't identify as a male or female. Their brown hair was a medium length cut; their eyes were just as brown. The clothing prevented any real body shape from being seen. Hermione didn't think of herself as judgmental like several other girls, not unless the person warranted it, but with this witch or wizard, she wondered who they were since it was so hard to discern._

"_Oh my, what have we here? Are you alright, miss?"_

"_Yes my-," Hermione started_

"_Her father does not approve of our love," Severus spoke with a heavy tone, almost as if every word he said was true. "We hid our relationship for a long time, knowing that no one would approve or understand. The secret began taking its toll, and Hermione begged me to tell her family. And so we did. Her mother, poor dear went into a state of complete shock and just stood there, her father though-,"_

"_My father went into a fit of rage," Hermione interjected, knowing she needed to say something before it seemed like he was trying to keep her from speaking, so it didn't seem like he had hit her, "At first he screamed. He yelled at me, called me a slag, threatened to have him arrested. When Severus told him that it was not illegal for a student and a professor to be together, and that nothing sexual had happened, my father blew up. He actually went to slap Severus, but I stepped in the way and took my father's blow. I think he went into shock at the fact he had just hit his daughter, and by then my mother had started crying. We left in a hurry. Severus apparated us to a little jewelry store and proposed. But we knew without even applying for a license our engagement would not be official and I would have no where to live."_

"_Oh, you poor dear. Well, at least you thought it out and came here. I am Ashley, but for now you two may call me Mr. Weats. Now, I do have a long interview that we need to get through. So let's start shall we? How did you meet?"_

"_And finally, have you set a date?"_

_Hermione thought this was a curious question, they were only just engaged. Then she realized, some couples try to get married immediately, and when it fails, they are miserable._

_It was Severus who spoke, "September 1st of this year. It might seem soon, but we have thought about this for a long time anyway. Even though Hermione will be in school, she also wishes to begin an apprenticeship in potions, and it would be easier if we were able to share living quarters at school since many potions are particular about timing."_

"_Well, you two certainly seem to be a perfect fit. If I didn't know any better, I'd this was all a ruse, but I see the love in your eyes. I can't find a reason why you two should not be wed. However I feel because of how soon the wedding is, I should do pop-in inspections, make sure you two are right for each other."_

"_Of course," Hermione welcomingly stated, "We can understand."_

_Severus nodded in agreement. Mr. Weats spoke again, "Fantastic! I will come surprise you at Spinners end sometime soon."_

"_Shall we Hermione?" Severus asked, taking her hand in his._

"Hermione? Hermione!"

Hermione looked at Narcissa, who was now standing in front of her. "Hermione, please turn around and look at the dress. You can move again."

She looked around, forgetting where she had been. Slowly she turned to face the mirror. Narcissa was beyond amazing. The dress was white as snow, and seemed to bring out the color in her skin. It clung to her frame and then released at the waist into a gorgeous full skirt with intricate bead work all around. Hermione had only felt beautiful one other time, and that was when she had attended the Yule Ball with Viktor Krum. She never thought she would have anything nice to say to or about a Malfoy, and it seemed she was wrong.

"It's beautiful Mrs. Malfoy. It truly is beautiful, I-uh-thank you."

"Oh, please, call me Narcissa." The woman said. "I don't know how my husband or son may have treated you, but, no matter the circumstances, you are becoming family."

Hermione just nodded, and continued looking at her wedding dress. And it was then she remembered that she was getting married. She was getting married and she was still in a relationship, one that was not ending well at all. And she would have to actually tell her parents, she wished Severus was the kind of man to ask her father's permission, but their circumstances were different too.

"Alright, let's get you out of that and into some comfortable clothes. Then we can do some planning."

Hermione sat next to Narcissa as they looked at a floral magazine. Hermione had always wanted a bouquet of crimson red roses and snow white baby's breath. All of the bouquets in the magazine seemed to consist of magical and strange wizarding plants. But finally on the last page, she found what she was searching for.

"That's the bouquets I want," Hermione stated.

Narcissa let out a gentle laugh before speaking, "That's the same bouquet I had. It has certain elegance to its simplicity."

Hermione smiled. She might not be able to share this moment with her own mother, but she did have someone who seemed to be trying to make her feel better about the whole messed up situation.

"That's actually how I want my wedding. A small and simple, yet extravagant wedding."

Narcissa smiled and spoke, "I think we could use my wedding as inspiration, elegant yes, but we can change it so it seems a little simpler."

"Alright," Hermione agreed. She began to wonder if maybe Narcissa could help with her break up with Ron. She loved him, but she really had no choice now. If she was forcing Severus into this, she was going to be the best wife she possibly could.

Narcissa returned with her wedding album, and about three other albums. The girls went through them together, Narcissa pointing out her favorite parts and memories, Hermione pointing out the things she thought would fit. They spent days finding everything they could to make Hermione happy, and occasionally calling Severus in for his opinion. By the end of June, they had planned the entire wedding and Hermione was glad they only had to place the orders. But her job was done. She still had to break up with Ron, and tell him about what had happened. Finding herself with a free day, Hermione decided to return home. Even though she was marrying into the circle, she would never trust Voldemort. At least she wouldn't have to tell them, since she had decided to obliviate them.

She walked into the door of the house that she grew up in. Her home, only it wasn't home any more. She could hear her parents talking in the kitchen, so she silently walked upstairs. Her room was exactly as she had left it. She began placing everything in a cardboard box that she had charmed so that she could fit everything. Then she went out to the lenin closet and put a set of grey sheets on her old bed. Hermione closed her box and shrunk it to fit I her bag, then walked downstairs gripping her wand and trying not to think about what she was doing. She walked towards the kitchen, her wand at the ready.

She looked at her family, her mother whom helped her face her crush on Ron. Her father had been so angry that his little girl had a boyfriend. He threatened to kill Ron at least three times every time he visited. She held back a laugh, and held back her tears.

Hermione pointed her wand towards her parents, "Obliviate."

"Severus, I need to go see my friends," Hermione stated simply.

"And why couldn't you, Miss Granger?"

Hermione stopped. Mr. Weats' first inspection and so she spoke up, "Mr. Weats, how lovely to see you again. I was simply telling Severus, so he wouldn't worry. These are troubling times, and my blood status being what it is, Severus is worried I'll be snatched up at any moment."

"Ah, I can understand that. Severus was just pointing out all of his belongings, and it is obvious none are yours, why?"

"I simply hadn't collected them yet," Hermione started, "I just got back from my parents' home. They were gone, so I didn't have to worry about running into them. It's as if they never had a daughter."

"Well, things seem fine, and so my work is done, I will be back."

And with that, Mr. Weats walked right out the door.

"Miss Granger, what did that comment of yours mean? What did you do with your parents?"

Hermione couldn't help it, the tears broke out and she fell to the ground, curling up on herself. Her whole body shook with the pain of everything that was happening. Severus stared, unsure of what to do. The last time he saw her cry, He only made it worse by commenting on her teeth. He had to admit, he was a horrible person and a horrible professor. He knelt on the ground and slowly placed a hand on her shoulder.

Through her sobs she managed to tell him what had happened, "I…I…obl-bl-viated…my par-rents."

Severus was shocked she had been able to bring herself to do that. He felt sorry for the girl. He had admired her smarts, even if she was a bit too enthusiastic about it. He moved closer to his student, and merely ran his hand over her hair gently as she continued to sob until she fell asleep. Severus picked her up and carried her to his room, since he had yet to prepare a room for her.

As he lay her down on his black satin sheets, he whispered into her ear, "I swear to you, Hermione Granger, I will do everything I can to protect you."

_**A/N:** I hope you enjoy this chapter, since I will not be posting again until after thanksgiving weekend, unless I get enough inspiration for another chapter today. Happy thanksgiving all._


	4. Chapter 3

_**A/N:**__ Hello. I hope you guys are still enjoying the story and I hope you enjoyed my little sweet moment with Severus. I found it quite important that there be something there, especially to show how accepting he is of what he must do. He knows Hermione is strong and the fact that she broke down in tears, did not help his guilty conscience, so he has taken it upon himself to at least gain some trust so she will believe that he won't hurt her. Here is just a small beginning. Also, the chapter will contain a letter you might find…weird. I blame my friends. We watched Phantom of the Opera and now all the music is in my head and FreshNewLily (an author whose story I am currently reading through again to help her fix up and reading as it's being written) put Sweeney Todd in hers, so now the idea of Hermione and singing is engraved in my head. Also, I am in need of a Beta, I have contacted several people, two responded, but after my break, I have not heard back. I also want to say thank you. I have never received more than one favorite, or more than two reviews. Now I have 17 favorites, 57 followers, and 20 reviews. You all have made my day and I hope that you continue to enjoy reading and continue to review. Anywhoo, onto the story, where Hermione ends her relationship and Severus tries to gain her trust, but doesn't get much of a chance._

**Chapter 3**

Hermione woke up in a room that was neither her room at home, Ginny's room, nor hers and Ginny's room at Grimmauld place. She removed the covers to find her clothing was the same as yesterday and realized she must have fallen asleep crying in front of Severus. The last time she had cried in front of him was when he made that nasty remark about her teeth after Malfoy charmed them to get bigger. And that made Hermione feel odd. She didn't trust Severus enough open up like that, especially not to feel safe enough to fall asleep crying so close to him. And even stranger she remembered feeling a hand gently smoothing her hair and vaguely thought she heard him whisper something in her ear, but at that point she couldn't remember anything.

Hermione, taking in her surroundings, noticed how elegant Severus' home was, or at least the room she was in. Given the robes sitting on the chair and the Slytherin scarf hiding under them, Hermione figured this was his room. And she couldn't understand why she was here. No part of her body hurt, but then again she never figured Severus would do anything like that any way. Slowly she got out from under the warm, black comforter, deciding it would be a good idea to get out of his room and change into some cleaner clothes. She wandered from his room and down the stairs, figuring that was probably where the kitchen or living room was, and Severus might be nearby.

She heard a muffled snore come from a semi closed door and walked over. Inside she found floor to ceiling bookshelves completely filled against the walls, a stone fireplace, a couple of arm chairs and a chez lounge. It was her idea of a perfect den. On the Chez lounge she saw the edge of a blanket and walked over to find Severus asleep spread out in such a way that Hermione wondered how he could be comfortable enough to sleep. Hermione figured he had to be tired, so instead of waking him, she walked around, exploring her new home until she found the kitchen.

Her stomach grumbled slightly so she walked forward and examined the contents of the fridge. It was very empty. A few eggs, a jug of milk, and what seemed to be a few leftovers. Hermione glanced at the clock, and saw it was only 8 o'clock. She walked over to the front door to find her box there waiting. It took her no time at all to change and grab her purse to go to the store.

Severus was roused by a unique aroma and sat up. He was so groggy that he had forgotten he had slept in the den. He looked at the clock and saw it was 9:30.

"Shite," He exclaimed. He had intended to be up before Hermione to do some shopping and cook breakfast for her, hoping it might make her feel a little more comfortable or at least at ease.

He got up and walked to the kitchen. Hermione's back was to him, and her bushy hair was in a ponytail and he couldn't help but wonder if the tie was charmed to not snap from the volume of her hair.

"Do you want to set the table? Or do you plan on broodingly watching me slave over this stove?" Hermione asked blatantly, not even bothering to turn around.

"I shall set the table," Severus responded, walking over to the cabinets to get the last two black dishes. "What on Earth are you making Miss Granger?"

"Just some Eggs Benedict with a side of bacon and I didn't know if you drank coffee, but I started some of that as well." And with that Hermione went back to cooking, humming quietly.

Severus had had Eggs Benedict a few times before in the past few years, and he didn't mind it. However he couldn't help but think that it wouldn't be as good as his mother's. She would make it after particularly loud and violent nights with his father. It was not necessarily a meal that brought back happy memories, but it did seem to be the only time his mother seemed happy.

"So Miss Granger, yesterday you said you needed to see your friends. May I inquire as to why?"

"Well, quite simply to break up with Ron. And I need to talk to him about something else as well. Harry and I need to discuss something," Hermione said, trying not to give away what they had been planning until this came up.

"Miss Granger, I suggest you tell me the whole thing, I assure you Harry is not in danger of having his summer plans ruined by me. I shall not tell The Dark Lord anything."

Hermione didn't believe him, but couldn't insult him by saying that. So instead she turned to breakfast and turned off the heat. "Breakfast is ready."

With that, she took the pan over to the plates and set the poached eggs over the English muffins and ham that Severus had placed before. Then she returned with the hollandaise sauce and slowly drizzled it over each plate and added a dash of paprika to finish it off. They took their plates and sat on opposite ends of the fairly long table. Hermione wondered how long he lived here. She wondered if maybe he had lived here since childhood, and imagined the incredibly silent dinners he must have endured.

"Miss Granger, I really must ask why you need to discuss things with your little friends Potter and Weasly. I only wish to ensure that you remain safe. Besides, I am fully aware that the boy is being moved tonight, and yes, the Dark Lord will know."

"And why tell me? I'll just tell Mad-eye and then they'll move him at another date."

"There are things I cannot explain to you girl. You must realize that it needs to be done. It is one of the only ways I can keep Harry safe."

"Because getting him killed will be helpful, right." Hermione responded, anger mixing with the sarcasm.

"Listen here, Miss Granger. I am not disclosing the full details to the man. I am not stupid, nor am I as evil or corrupt as you think me to be. You need to grow up and learn when to stop questioning everything."

Hermione remained quiet. She still didn't want to tell him about what was going on. She didn't want him to disclose any information about it. She couldn't help but wonder if he told her to gain some trust. "I simply don't trust you. You are merely the only option compared to the others. I will do my part and try to be a good house wife, I will cook and clean, and whatever else. I may have chosen a life punishment, but I'm sure when your precious lord loses the ministry will take pity on me and let me divorce you, or I could get lucky and die and not worry about any of it!"

And with that Hermione took her plate and walked out the back door. Severus was shocked. The strong know-it-all of Gryffindor would rather die than remain married to him. She stated out right that she didn't trust him. He had always done things that should gain trust. He tried to stop Quirrell from getting to the philosopher's stone when he let the troll in. He kept him from hexing Harry of the broom. Then again, he killed Albus, the only father figure he ever really had, but that was because he was only able to slow his death anyway and to make it so there was no longer a true owner of the elder wand so that it wouldn't be enough for he-who-must-not-be-named.

Maybe he should have been nicer, but the girl was so annoying with her incessant hand-raising and completely correct answers, when she wasn't making assumptions. That and he found her intellectualness to be-well quite frankly, he found it extremely attractive. Of course, he always gave himself a mental slap for thinking it, but he couldn't help noticing that it was as if she was Lily reincarnated in the wrong body. Their personalities and passion for knowledge were so identical. The boys they hung around were also too similar to James and his friends, or some of Lily's girlfriends.

He heard the door open as Hermione walked in and over to the sink to set her plate down. Then she looked at Severus, "I'm heading out now." Severus couldn't help but notice that she seemed even angrier now than she had been before, or at least more annoyed. She walked away, leaving an open letter on the table. He wondered if that was the source of her annoyance. He decided to read it, especially since he could see the Hogwarts school seal.

_To all students of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry,_

_In respect to our previous head master's love of muggle things from food to musicals, we will be performing The Phantom of the Opera. All 7__th__ years will be required to audition, and anyone in years 5 or 6 is more than welcome to as well. Anyone years 4 and up may help with the designing of set and helping run things. Auditions will be held at the three broom stick from July 1__st__ to July 5__th__. I expect us all to try, as I know how dear Professor Dumbledor was to us._

_Sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Head Mistress of Hogwarts_

Severus felt extremely confused. Minerva would never do something like that, but then again, the more he thought, the more he realized that Albus probably left something about it in his will. He pinched the bridge of his nose, mentally laughing at the fool. By the time school started, Minerva would no longer be headmistress, and there was no was Severus was watching a bunch of useless dunderheads perform a piece he admired much.

Hermione struggled to keep her balance after aparrating just outside of the town near the burrow. Once she had regained her composure she walked towards the burrow. She still had no clue how to tell Ron that she was getting married to Severus Snape, the man least trusted by anyone in the Order of the Phoenix. She knew she wasn't telling the whole truth. She might after the war was over, assuming she and he survived. Right now she just had to tell him.

_Ron, I'm sorry, but we're over,_ she went over in her head. She was terrified, some Gryffindor she made, _we can't be together. I'm-I'm marrying Severus on September 1__st__. _

She could not begin to imagine the awful things he would say. He would be angry, no, not angry. He'd be furious. He would scream, everyone would hear. No one would trust her. On top of that she had to-no, she wasn't letting herself go there yet. No matter what she was telling him everything she could.

The burrow came in sight, and somehow, Ron saw and went running towards her.

"Merlin, 'Mione!" He exclaimed. "I didn't expect to see you this early in the morning."

"And I didn't expect to see you awake this early, Mister sleep-until-well-after-noon," She teased, "But I have to talk to you about something that will require your presence at the ministry."

Her breathe shook violently. He had taken the news a lot worse than she had expected. He called her a filthy mudblood, a whore, and told her that he never wanted to see her again. It was so much crueler than she thought he could ever be. Part of her thought she deserved it, but then she realized it wasn't her fault. Slowly she opened the door to her new home on Spinner's end. It was well after 12 am. She had been gone for so long, mostly crying. The conversation had at least an hour of yelling. She cried for most of it. Now she just wanted to curl up in bed, and cry herself to sleep.

"Miss Granger, Where have you been? I was worried-," Severus cut himself off. He was worried? No he was merely angry he had no clue what had happened, she could have been killed, "You could have been dead for all I knew."

"I'm sorry I couldn't die and make your life easier!" She spat, not wanting to deal with the dungeon bat.

He grabbed her arms and pinned them against the wall. "Do not act like this is your fault. It has nothing to do with you. You need to grow up Miss Granger and stop making careless assumptions about me. I do have feelings believe it or not, and I will not be held responsible for what happens when I cave to them. I suggest you think about how you will continue to speak to me, because right now you are making me very angry," and with that he released her arms and turned around. "Also, you will find your room across the hall from my own."

_A/N: Sorry! I meant to finish this earlier, but I didn't have the chance. I promise to try and be better. I noticed i left out the whole Harry being moved. There will be a flashback later to explain what happened. my mistake. this is why i need a beta. also, i think i will give you a heads up, Severus might seem OOC to some people. I don't view him as heartless and cold the way the other fanfics do. I will not have Hermione be thinking how in love she is but afraid of it because of Severus being cold. I want Severus to be shown as the man he is, as i perceived him while reading the stories. I love Severus as a person (and Alan Rickman did a great job protraying him) I believe the only way to make someone completely out of character is to have their personality change completely. You will see the normal parts of Severus, but you will see his thoughts too._


	5. Chapter 4

_A/N: I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter. This next one will reveal who Hermione is replacing herself with during the horcrux hunt, and we hear again from Voldemort…also, please visit my profile and answer my polls so I can get my readers' opinions. Also, I have my beta…or rather betas. Which is awesome_

**Chapter 4**

Hermione was worried. Knowing what Severus was going do, assuming he was being truthful; she couldn't help but be worried about Harry. Right now, no matter how much she still loved him, she had no care if Ronald had been hurt. But everyone else she did worry about. Carefully she slipped out of bed and changed. As she walked out of her room, she could hear the soft snores emulating from Severus' room. Hermione sighed a little in relief and began to slowly creep through the house until she was outside. Then she walked a block over to a little coffee house.

Once in the dark empty alley, she apparated to the edge of the barriers to the burrow and walked slowly to face her fate. She needed to tell someone the whole truth. She knew Ron, Harry, and the rest of the Weasley family, but there had to be someone she could tell, that would understand. And then she realized, she could tell George. While like his twin, he joked about everything, he was the more serious and more trust worthy. George was more than his twin's twin, he was a human who Hermione had come to trust and care deeply for, though only as a brother.

She slowly made her way towards the Burrow.

"Mrs. Weasley?" She called out.

Almost immediately the large homely woman ran and scooped up the girl in her arms. "Oh dearie! We have been so worried, where were you last night? Harry was so upset not to see you."

"What happened last night?" Hermione asked, needing to know that everyone was ok, especially since she had let them down by not going, but after speaking to Ron, she simply couldn't go.

The woman went from relieved to teary practically right away. "Oh dearie," her voice revealed the sobbing she was trying to hold back, "Ge-george got hit b-by Sev-v-erus."

"Mrs. Weasley, what did Professor Snape do," Hermione begged, not saying his first name and causing anyone to think anything about them

"George lost his ear."

Hermione couldn't help but feel relieved that he had not been more seriously injured. Yet she saw in his mother's eyes that something more had happened, she saw that someone had died. "Who-who else was hurt?"

"Mad-eye was killed, and" Mrs. Weasley took a deep breath to prevent any more stuttering, "And his body wasn't found. Mundungus Fletcher disapparated away and abandoned him to die."

Hermione found no words, she could not think of anything to say, and so she merely wrapped her arms around the woman to comfort her. They remained like that for a while, and Hermione held back her tears from the lack of being able to be comforted by her own mother.

"Could I go speak to George?" Hemrione finally spoke, pulling away from Mrs. Weasley.

"Of course Dearie," the older woman responded, "he would love to have a little company other than his family. Try to get him to eat would you?"

Hermione nodded and took the tray of warm waffles and cold glass of milk upstairs. She opened the door and found George sitting in bed reading a book about the history of practical jokes, something she had gotten him a few years before hand.

"George," She spoke soflty, "I have breakfast. Your mum would kill me if I didn't convince you to eat something."

George laughed his happy deep laugh and took the tray from Hermione. As he looked at her, he noticed a deep sadness in her eyes. Hermione might have appeared strong to everyone, she had to, but if they ever looked deep into her eyes and if they knew her like he did, they would be able to tell how she really felt.

"What's wrong, 'Mione?"

Hermione felt scared at the prospect of telling anyone her whole story, but if there was anyone she could trust right now, it was him.

"Well for starters, I'm getting married."

And so she told h everything. Where she was when she got captured, why she was there, Voldemort's odd plan with her, everything. She cried as she explained about what happened between her and Ron and she cried as she explained how her parents no longer remembered they ever had a daughter. Her whole life felt like a mess right now and she couldn't rely on the man she loved or anyone else like she thought. Some how George made her feel better. She wished had grown up with a brother like him. She cried long after telling her story and George just held her, being the shoulder to cry on that she needed. He knew she didn't need more people trying to talk out her issues, she did enough of that on her own, she needed someone to listen to her, someone that, if they did speak, would only say five simple words, "It's going to be okay." Which is exactly all George ever did for her.

Once she had calmed down, George finally spoke, "Hey, Bill told me to tell you that he'll never forgive you if you don't attend his wedding. I would invite you to go with me, but that might get awkward." A small girlish laugh burbled out of Hermione. "Besides, maybe you could bring your new fiancé."

"Maybe," Hermione mumbled. Going to a wedding certainly would be a quick way of getting out her engagement, but Ron might explode and do more horrible things.

"Well, George, I would love to stay, but I need to talk to Harry and get home before my controlling husband goes crazy."

"I would hate to cause you any trouble 'Mione,, go do what you need to." He kissed her cheek gently and she got up to leave the room. "And 'Mione, Don't be to rough on Snape. I bet you 20 galleons that he might come to truly care for you, and you will care for him."

"You're on," Hermione accepted, counting on her lack of trust to keep her from developing any feelings for the old bat.

"Harry, I can't tell you how I fell in love with Severus," Hermione explained, bile rising in her throat as she lied through her teeth to her best friend, "It just happened. But, I can't leave him to help you. I promise I will find someone just as good to replace me though, lord knows you two will need it."

Harry nodded slowly. As much as he hated to admit it, he could see the two intellectuals falling for each other, but h was still shocked it had been with Snape. "'Mione, I'm not going to pretend to be happy for you, or understand, because I'm not. However, I will try to support you. I'm sure Ron didn't take it very well."

Hermione shook her head, trying not to go down that road again. "Ok, well I have to go Harry. I promise to help in anyway I could."

Just then Mrs. Weasley called out, "Hermione! Harry! You need to come down here!"

Hermione held the _Tales of Beadle the Bard_ close as she walked into the house on Spinner's End.

"Hello?" She called out, in search of Severus.

She continued upstairs looking around, waiting for him to come out of no where and yell at her. She slipped quickly into her room and placed her new book on the shelf. When she turned around, Severus stood glaringly in the door way. Hermione took in a deep breath, preparing herself for the loud lecture she was surely about to receive.

"Miss-," Severus started, then cut himself off, to trying to remain calm, "Hermione, would you please accompany me downstairs for lunch?"

Hermione looked at him with skepticism. Severus was not known for being calm and collected with his students, especially her. Slowly she stepped forward and walked down the stairs behind him. It was the longest walk through the small house she had had yet. She wondered what he was thinking, what he was doing. They reached the kitchen and Severus turned to face her.

"Please," He spoke, "have a seat."

Hermione did as she was asked and sat down. Severus walked over to the counter and placed a bowl of mac-and-cheese with broccoli and asparagus down in front of her. _Leave it to Severus to make comfort food about three times healthier._ She mused to herself.

"Hermione, I need to know where you are at all times," Severus started, "If I don't, I cannot keep you safe."

"I was safe. I don't need you to keep me safe. I only needed you to protect me then. I was talking to Harry. I was making sure everyone was okay. The fact that you could have killed George had your aim been better makes me wonder if this really is the safest option for me."

Severus took a deep breath. After yelling at her the night before, he had felt guilty. And it was obvious that yelling would not get through to her. "Hermione, I was not aiming to kill. I aimed to hit as little as possible. And believe me, I am your safest option. I know what the others would have done to you. Do you remember anything after crying the other night?"

"I remember you stroking my hair, that's about it." Hermione responded hesitantly.

"I carried you to my bedroom and I made a promise. One that was not as easy as you might think to make. I promised I would do everything I could to protect you. Not just as a professor. I did not make that as a professor to a student. I made that promise as a man to a woman. I cannot keep it, if you do not allow me-," Severus stopped abruptly, his face twisting in pain.

"Severus?" Hermione asked, wondering about the suddenness.

"It's, Him. He's calling us."

Hermione only nodded and stepped forward, grabbing her 'fiancé's' arm. He immediately disapparated and they appeared outside of Malfoy Manor. Hermione watched Severus' face relax and she assumed the pain was gone. He led her to the door and they walked in.

"Severus, Miss Granger, I'm so glad to see you," Voldemort hissed, "Miss Granger, please follow Narcissa."

Hermione nervously looked at Severus, and could read the fear in his eyes. Narcissa reached out and led Hermione away.

_A/N: I hope you enjoyed this. I have two betas now, but I wanted to post this because I felt so bad about break. Things will change a lot as they get edited and all chapters from here on out will probably be betaed before you get to read them so there are less mistakes. I hope you like the chapter, i'm curious to know what you think is going on right now. I do so love cliffies...lol_


	6. Chapter 5

_**A/N: **Hello readers. I meant to have this done last week; unfortunately I got really sick and spent all day lying down Thursday and Friday. But here it is the continuation of the cliffy. I hope you enjoy it. I want you all to say thank you to my beta SydneyTaryn. She moves fast, so once I get the chance, I will be going back and fixing that previous chapters, but I thought you might like this more first. I hope you enjoy_

**Chapter 5**

"My Lord, why have you called us here?" Severus asked, worrying about his student.

"Well, we were able to convince Mr. Weats to ignore his ruling and allow you to get married even sooner," Voldemort responded in a strange tone. "Your mudblood is getting dressed now, so why don't you get in dress robes. Mr. Weats has kindly agreed to perform the unbreakable vow ceremony."

Severus looked to the man he had spoken to now twice. "My lord, might I speak to Mr. Weats alone for a moment?"

"Of course Severus, and make sure he knows exactly what vows you want her to make."

Hermione looked at herself in the mirror. The dress really did suit her, and she was relieved that this was the reason she was being taken away. Part of her was confused by all the relief she kept feeling, but part of her knew it was because of the fact that things could have been worse. Now as she stood in the form-hugging, strapless wedding gown, she felt powerful. She knew she wasn't, not compared the death-eaters surrounding her, but she also knew there was a reason she was being allowed to live and marry into an inner circle; she had something they wanted. Hermione had knowledge and power; she was the brightest witch of her age, and not only that, but she was far more powerful than most as well.

Would you like a calming draught?" Narcissa offered gently.

Hermione shook her head, "No thank you." Narcissa left the room and Hermione took a deep breath and finally succumbed to the desires she had been holding back for so long.

"_You can see that I swim  
Through the sea of painful  
You have watched as I pull  
Myself from the floor  
And you were there when I  
Built my tower like pebbles in the rain  
Trying to balance all that I had left  
With what I didn't have anymore"_

She let her voice ring out with a song that she had felt started to fit her and Severus. She could just imagine it somehow being the song they danced to tonight. Part of her was scared. While dressing; she had asked Narcissa if Voldemort would make Severus take his new wife in front of the death-eaters, and though the woman said nothing, Hermione got the answer in the pitiful look in Narcissa's eyes.

A knock at the door startled Hermione out of her thoughts and fears and back into reality. She turned to see Bellatrix standing in the door way, a crazed look filling her pitch black eyes. Hermione's whole body froze. Narcissa was supposed to be collecting her when it was time for the ceremony.

"Is the worthless mudblood whore afraid yet?" the high pitched voice cracked out followed by an evil cackle.

Hermione mustered all of her strength; she knew this woman could not kill her. There was a reason she was here. "No, Bellatrix Lestrange. I am not scared. I have nothing to fear since you cannot kill me."

Bellatrix let out another cackle, "You think I enjoy killing most? Oh no, only if My Lord asks it of me. You do know the reason behind Neville Longbottom's parents, don't you? I much prefer torture. I will torture you until you beg to die. And then you will never be granted that."

Hermione looked forward, her face set neutral, but deep inside she was crying in fear, wishing that she could die, wishing that she never had to be here in the first place. Unfortunately, it was too late for that. "I'm ready for whatever you throw at me, Bella."

Hermione watched as Bellatrix's face twisted in anger at the use of a nickname used only by those closest to her. Hermione felt power. She could make this woman mad and the woman wouldn't be able to do as much damage as she enjoyed. This gave Hermione a power to torture Bellatrix in her own way, so long as she didn't over use it.

Bellatrix's eyes narrowed at the glimmer of hope in the disgusting mudblood's eyes. Slowly she raised her wand and pointed it directly at her, "Cru-,"

"Bella?"

Hermione looked behind Bellatrix as more relief rushed over her. The woman's sister had returned to collect her.

"Bella, what are you doing? She is basically one of us now. She won't be seeing her friends and Severus will be training her to help us stay safe. Besides, Our Lord wants her unharmed unless he says she needs to be punished and then only Severus may deliver the punishment he sees fit."

Hermione watched rage grow in Bellatrix's eyes. The woman lived for torturing, especially mudbloods. She lived for her Lord's wish to kill off any impure wizards and witches. But here was the only one that could not be harmed, and she was the enemy's best friend. The witch stepped away and down the hall.

"I apologize," Narcissa spoke, "She does not understand Our Lord's wishes and she does not see your value."

Hermione nodded slightly. She sighed and followed as Narcissa led her to a closed pair of double doors and cast a quick charm. Hermione looked to a nearby mirror and looked at her changing hair. It magically weaved its way up in to an elegant up-do with only a couple small strands remaining down to frame her face. She looked beautiful and she felt it, but she could not be happy enough to enjoy it. She was supposed to be happy; it was her wedding day, but nothing could make her happy right now. She was being kept from the man she did love, and being forced with a man she would never trust enough to have feelings for. Maybe if a child came from it she could try, but Hermione found herself hoping that that wouldn't happen anytime soon. She simply wasn't ready for it.

Her cue came as the doors opened slowly. She took a deep breath and exhaled as she began to walk towards her permanent fate. With each step she became more and more afraid. She became afraid of her future and what her life was going to become. By the time she Reached Severus, Her heart was pounding so hard within her chest that she felt she might die.

"We are gathered here, on this 30thday of June, to bind these two souls together for eternity. Each shall make one unbreakable vow to each other and they shall live together as one, in harmony, proving their love to the world, through thick and thin," Mr. Weats spoke loudly, the fear seeping ever so slightly out of his voice. He turned to her and continued, "Now grab one another's hand and I shall bind you together."

Hermione looked to Severus, his eyes full of apologies and she took his left hand in hers. She sent him a cold, emotionless stare, but she knew that he would understand just what it meant. They both looked to Mr. Weats so he could continue.

"Colligatum," He chanted and spoke to Hermione, "Hermione Jean Granger, Do you promise to take care of Severus Tobias Snape in sickness and in health?"

Hermione sighed; there was no backing out now, "I do."

"And do you promise to remain loyal to him, to be with no man other than him?"

"I do."

"And finally, do you swear to try to produce an heir to the Snape name as soon as he requests it?"

"I do."

A rope-like light wrapped around their arms, tightened, became brighter, and disappeared, leaving a faint mark.

"Colligatum. Do you, Severus Tobias promise to care for Hermione Jean Granger in sickness, and in health?"

Severus seemed more sincere when he spoke, more sincere and more confident, "I do.

"Do you promise to do everything in your power to protect her, whenever the need should arise?"

"I do."

"And finally, do you promise to remain loyal to her, and be with no other woman," Hermione wondered how this would continue. Would he make an exception for his job as a death eater? What would happen next? "unless your Lord requests otherwise of you?"

It was just as she thought; he was given permission to rape women, but she could never be with another man; not willingly. But the most earnest answer came from Severus, as if he did not want to be with another woman. "I do."

The rope appeared again, and once more wrapped around their arms, leaving only the faintest mark of their vows to each other. Hermione felt part of her soul die, being bound to this man, whom she refused to love, and hoped that either he or she would die so she would not have to be with him much longer.

Mr. Weats finished up with the ceremony, having finally calmed down enough to be rid of the fear in his voice, "With these vows you are now forever bound together, and I pronounce you Wizard and Wife. You may kiss the bride."

Severus looked to Hermione, as if asking for permission, and she knew she couldn't say no. He pressed his lips to hers. She closed her eyes, hoping this moment would go faster, wishing for his lips to be gone. And when they finally were, she couldn't have been happier.

"I now present Mr. and Mrs. Severus Tobias Snape."

_**A/N: **I hope you liked the chapter. The song she sings is "Castle Down" by Emilie Autumn and "Colligatum" is Google's translation to Latin for "Bound Together". The next chapter, the reception, and I promise…it will begin the M rating of this story. Believe me, you will know when it's about to start and no, it probably won't be the best sex scene ever, or the nicest. Any who, I will try to post as soon as possible. Also, I would love reviews. Please. You will make my day. And since I have a family member who will die of cancer soon, it might even make my year. Please review._


	7. Chapter 6

_**A/N:**__ Hello readers. I hope you enjoyed the wedding. Now for the reception, Where Voldemort will have a little fun, the reception happens, and their marriage is consummated. I am not going to ever claim it's going be amazing, but it is kind of unique for the moment. And in case people start to wonder with how much I make Hermione think about how she'd rather be dead, Hermione is not suicidal and will not do any self-harm. I believe she is too strong to try, and in this she's hoping more for his death. Without further ado- Chapter 6._

**Chapter 6**

Hermione could barely contain her anger, her disgust, and her heartbreak. Severus Snape was cold, heartless and just a flat out bastard. Now she was Mrs. Snape. How could she have gotten herself into this mess? How did the death-eaters even know where she would be? This was Hell to her, and she could not wait for it to end.

Unfortunately it would not end anytime soon, not that she could foresee anyways, and so here she was, looking beautiful but completely unable to enjoy it. Her potions professor stood next to her with their arms linked as they descended the impossibly long staircase at Malfoy Manor.

"Hermione, do try to look a little happier. You did choose this and a bride should smile on her wedding day," Severus drawled.

Hermione shot him a glare and then plastered a faux smile on her face. "That's hard to do when you aren't married to a man worth your love," she spat at him.

His grip on her arm tightened, as if to warn her to watch what she said; to be grateful that it was him and not a Malfoy or Pettigrew. She knew she should be thankful; she would be worse off if it weren't for him. She just couldn't be happy. Instead she went over songs from _Phantom of the Opera _to help her for the audition the next day.

They had reached the bottom of the stairs and stopped in front of The Dark Lord. Severus bowed and Hermione gave a deep curtsy that seemed too regal for the daughter of a couple of dentists.

"Ahh, Miss Gran-," The snake-like man started, "Forgive me, Madame Snape. Narcissa really outdid herself with you now didn't she? You should learn whatever spell she used on your hair as it will make you much more presentable for meetings."

"Yes sir," Hermione stated simply, trying to cover her horror at the lack of distance between them.

"Severus, you will have to teach your new _wife _the way to properly address a person of greater blood status than her own."

Hermione wondered what Voldemort meant, but she had a feeling that she would have to address almost everyone here as 'my lord' or 'my lady'.

"Of course, My Lord."

"Now," Voldemort started, turning to speak to everyone, "I believe we have a wedding reception to enjoy. Please start the music, everyone, have fun," and he turned to face the newly-wedded couple again."Severus, would you mind terribly if I had this dance with your_wife_?"

"Of course not, My Lord."

Voldemort held out a hand for Hermione to take and she knew if she hesitated it might be deemed insulting. She quickly accepted it and followed him to the dance floor. The song was one that Hermione recognized as being sung by some witch that Mrs. Weasley enjoyed. At that thought, her heart ached. The woman would no doubt be angry when the girl she had hoped to have for a daughter-in-law showed up at her other son's wedding married to a traitor. Hermione had to rid herself of those thoughts. Instead she focused on dancing, even if it was with the most disgusting man she could imagine dancing with. The dance finally ended and she was led back to her husband.

She curtsied once more and said, "Thank you for the dance, My Lord, "hoping that if she addressed him like that it might appease him a little more than sir.

"Severus, your _wife _is quite the dancer," Voldemort spoke. Hermione flinched at the disdain in his voice every time he said the word wife. It was as if she was not a worthy wife, but then again, she knew that in his mind, she wasn't.

Severus nodded, and bowed again as Voldemort turned to leave. The rest of the evening was spent between dancing with several death-eater males, many of whom examined her as if tosee if she was worth asking Severus to share, and talking to the death-eaters with Severus by her side.

Dinner was eaten and cleared away. The feast of spaghetti and some true Italian food had hit the spot, and Hermione was surprised that she had managed to avoid getting sauce anywhere on her person.

As the clock struck nine thirty, Voldemort spoke again, "I do hope that everyone has been enjoying the evening, especially our bride and groom. It is now time for their dance."

A few laughs went around the circle, making Hermione suspicious, but she ignored it and wondered more about what song had been chosen. Severus grabbed his new bride and held her at arm's length. Hermione looked towards the stage to see Emilie Autumn (who was actually a witch that had merely admired the muggle fame more than wizarding fame) emerge. She made a mental note to say hi the second she got a chance. She admired the witch and loved her music.

"_Rose, Rose, Rose red will I ever see thee wed? I will marry at thy will sir, at thy will."_

Hermione was swept away as her and Severus began dancing to one of Emilie's more normal songs (if you could classify any of her songs as normal). He was very elegant and clearly knew what he was doing. Hermione almost felt as if she were a natural dancer with him leading her.

"_If in my darkest hour, she rose that fell a flower, I should have known."_

Hermione found herself relaxing a little, against her survival instinct and danced with her potions master. He might have been a traitor, and he might have been awful to her, but he was still doing this to protect her.

"_Someday these walls will speak. The floors beneath you creak to call my name."_

And suddenly Hermione felt a breeze over her whole body as the back of her legs hit something soft. She could feel Severus' hand on the skin of her back and she looked down to find herself completely naked with a bed behind her.

She looked back in to her professor's eyes and saw the pity he felt. Their marriage was to be consummated while death eaters and a famous witch watched. Hermione blushed profusely and looked towards her idol who also looked very sorry but also scared. She had thought the woman was too odd to be coerced into something like this.

Severus pushed her back down onto the bed. He kissed her neck and whispered in her ear, "Voluptatem et Protege."

Her body warmed and she looked up to notice that Severus had lost his clothing too. She watched as he ran his hands up her body and cupped her breasts. Her body responded in pleasure and yet she felt completely repulsed by his touch. He placed a knee between her legs to spread them. As he placed his member at her entrance, he looked at her, once more apologizing with his eyes. She simply shot him a look that said, 'get it over with' and he slowly pushed in.

In the background, the witch still sung their song, "_Rose, Rose, Rose Red, will I ever see thee wed? Only if you discover me."_

Severus pushed deeper still into Hermione and she gasped. He knew what he was doing, and was trying to give her as much pleasure as he could. She wasn't used to it. He filled her completely and she felt like she might burst. He moved slowly within her, gradually increasing pace. He groaned inwardly, knowing that his pleasure was more than just a simple spell. He hated that this woman beneath him, this student, had that effect on him. However, he also knew he had to keep going.

"_For this darkness I gave my light, for this wisdom I gave my innocence."_

Hermione's moans grew louder, and Severus was glad that she felt this pleasure, since she would have do this much more often. He hoped he wouldn't need a spell every time.

Hermione hated how she felt. It was natural with Ron, but something was forcing her body to feel this way and she hated it. It went against nature. She felt herself grow tighter and begin to quiver. She let out a loud pleasure-filled scream and felt Severus push on until he too came.

Severus was off her and they had their clothes again. He grabbed her and escorted her away. She felt embarrassed and angry. She had just experienced her first orgasm while being watched by her idol, who knew how many death-eaters and the world's most evil wizard. On top of that, it had been brought about by her potions professor.

_**A/N:**__ I hope you liked it. I told you, not the best sex scene ever, but I hope to get practice. Also, "Voluptatem et__Protege" is google's translation to latin of "pleasure and protect" I hope you all enjoy the holiday. Merry Christmas, Happy Hanakuah, Happy Quanza, and Happy whatever holiday you might be celebrating this year._


	8. Chapter 7

_**A/N:**__ Hello, I truly am sorry about the wait. I got hooked on crocheting amigurumi…no pun intended…haha So here is chapter 7 and chapter 8 should be up soon. And here we will see the wedding night at home and she Severus' view of the wedding._

**Chapter 7**

The newly weds had barely landed on Severus' doorstep when Hermione roughly pulled herself out of his grip and glared at him.

"What the hell did you do to me?" She demanded, fire burning behind her eyes.

Severus only stared at her, in a state of shock she didn't recognize the Latin words, her being a braniac and so he forgot the decorum and let the sarcasm speak for him, "I cast a spell, I thought you might notice that."

"No shit Sherlock. What kind of spell?"

Severus rolled his eyes at mention of the muggle detective character. His father might have been callous and harsh, but like his mother, there had been a love for books.

"What kind of spell, Severus? I do not like how it felt."

"It sounded like you did when you screamed."

"Tell. Me. Now."

"I said _Voluptatem et Protégé_. I trust the 'brightest witch of her age can translate that."

Hermione's face softened only a fraction as she thought, and scanned her brain. "Pleasure and protect?"

"Very good Ms. Granger."

Severus was annoyed now, and having fun pushing her buttons. She was accustomed to being called Hermione, and knew she would protest. Alas, she merely opened her mouth to say, "Why?"

"Perhaps, my wife, we should take this inside."

"No. I want answers now."

Severus hadn't the patience to deal with her. He swooped her up in his arms and out of fear she clung to him, but thrashed her legs violently as if she could kick him. Nonverbally he spelled the door open and carried her inside to the living while the door swung shut behind them.

"Now you insufferable witch, I will tell you why," Severus stated coldly, "Simply so that you would feel pleasure and not pain. And so that you would not have an unnecessary burden to carry, or catch any unlikely diseases. I cast it upon myself as well."

"But why not just take me? Surely that would be more believable. Just take your mudblood wife and not care about her pleasure."

Severus was tired of her assumptions. He was angry that she wasn't grateful at all, "If that is how you want it Ms. Granger, then next time I shall do nothing for you."

With that he stalked off towards his bedroom. Hermione stared after him a while before following only to go to her room and speaking softly under her breath, "Mrs. Snape."

Severus sat in his bed thinking. His mind unable to allow him any rest. He thought about the wedding in itself, simple, quick, binding.

_"Of course Severus, make sure he knows exactly what vows to have her make."_

_ Severus stalked quickly to the room where the man was being kept. Upon Severus' entrance, Mr. Weats drew even further into his corner out of fear._

_ "Y-you're, w-with them!" He accused, "I'll, t-tell ev-vryone abou-out you."_

_ Severus was both stung by the comment, knowing that if the sniveling coward did, he would be unable to deny the truth, and annoyed. "Idiot, do you honestly think you'll survive this ordeal? I am simply here to say that I need to be able to be free to…dally with other women, but only if The Dark Lord commands. The plain vows should be good enough. Do you understand?"_

_ The shaking, stuttering wizard nodded, confused that he was not being tortured and watched as the all man left the room quietly._

_ Now Severus merely had to change into dress robes, but he felt it would be pointless to physically change so he simply transfigured his robes and walked towards the grand hall where he knew the ceremony would take place. _

_ "Ah, Severus, you've returned. I expect Narcissa will have returned to the mudblood by now to collect her."_

_ "Miss Granger was left alone?" Severus asked._

_ "Yes, do you not trust my judgment, Severusss?"_

_ "Of course I do my lord," Severus said while bowing, "I simply worry that others don't."_

_ Narcissa walked in, followed by Bellatrix and the conversation ended. This was it. He moment Severus Snape would be marrying the know-it-all Gryffindor student he had disliked for years. When the door opened to reveal her, he did not picture his student as he thought he would. Instead, he saw before him a grown and elegant woman, mature beyond even his years. She had a certain grace about her, and the strapless dress oddly suited her frame, when he found more often then not, it made a woman's shoulders look much too wide._

_ He watched her hesitation the entire ceremony, and felt her discomfort, and wondered if she could feel his. Though part of his stemmed from the feeling that their first time would be public for the death-eaters' entertainment._

_ Of course he ended up being right, and while he said the spell had been cast on both, he had no need for the pleasure part. He had been fully aroused, no matter how hard he fought it, and her fighting against the spell while giving in at the same time only made him harder for her._

Severus felt himself begin to stir and so he stopped thinking about anything, mediated and turned over to grab a bottle of Dreamless Sleep Potion he kept on the bed side.

Severus awoke, having slept quite nicely for the first time in ages. Maybe it was the sex, or maybe there was something about the bed that had changed. He didn't know, but he proceeded to go downstairs anyway.

Hermione stood, completely dressed at the stove. He watched as she flipped a pancake while going through the mail.

He went to take a step towards her when a familiar red ministry letter zipped past him and spoke, "Hermione Jean Granger, You are hereby ordered to attend a trial at the Ministry of Magic This Friday, the 5th at 12 0'clock pm. to see if you are found guilty of violating Wizengmont Law 3,321 article 1 subsection 3. Should you be found guilty, you will be expelled from Hogwarts and may spend 17 to life in Azkaban. Sincerely, Mathilda Smith, Head of Wizarding Healthcare department."

With that the letter ripped itself up and Hermione turned red and Severus felt a shock grow with in him.

"Miss Granger, when did you have an abortion?"

_**A/N:**__ Well, there you have it. Hermione's big secret is out. If you do not like that I have put this in here, I understand. But there are reasons for an abortion, and Hermione had a good one as you will see at the trial, you will also see how it affects her new marriage. I hope you enjoyed. I meant to post earlier I swear, I just got caught up with school and stuff. I promise to try harder. Please review… It's almost my birthday._


	9. Chapter 8

_**A/N:**__ I was shocked at the lack of negative comments about Hermione's big secret. No, you won't be getting a lot of details in this chapter. As her letter mentioned there will be a trial, and that is when details will be known. I don't want to repeat them a lot, so it's one and done. But, we have a happier note, on to getting past her new husband and going to her audition for Phantom of the Opera. (I have a new favorite movie called The Devil's Carnival. If you like weird musical movies I suggest watching that and Repo! The genetic opera.) With out further time you waste on me controlling your mind by having you read this author note, here is chapter 8. also, there will be a full song here, because I feel like it _

**Chapter 8**

Hermione's heart clenched tightly as she looked from the now empty air towards her husband.

"Miss Granger, I asked you a question, and I want an answer. When did you have an abortion?"

Hermione tried to hold back the tears and managed to yell out, "The day I became engaged to you!"

With that she disapparated out of the kitchen, leaving Severus to finish making his breakfast, and wondering what the hell that witch was in to.

Hermione had appeared in the alley between Honeyduke's and the three broom sticks pub. July 1st, and she would be auditioning to be in the first musical her parents had ever taken her to see on stage. Her information page was clutched tightly in her hands, and for once, Hermione didn't care that a paper of some importance was getting crinkled. She was focused on calming her breathing and stopping any tears from falling. Her heart seemed to be trying to halt over and over and even taking lung filling deep breathes could not relieve the tightness constricting her. She knew it was coming, she told Ron about it, and how there would be a trial. She knew he could sue her, and she had no doubt that letter was coming next. The only bright side was that he could only sue her if she was found guilty.

Thinking about her problems only made it worse, so she began humming a tune to herself. A soft, saddening song, because some how the sad songs always made her feel better. Slowly she went from a soft hum to gently singing it, making sure her voice wouldn't crack and betray her, "You seem so devoted, Your love is unconditional, You were self-promoted, I never asked you, You were my everything, My apparitional faith. Where are you when I am screaming to my God, What am I coming to?"

Finally she felt comfortable enough, strong enough, to brave the stage before even that scared her. She made her way inside to find her transfiguration professor glaring at her.

"Professor," she greeted calmly.

"Miss Gran-," and then she stopped herself and continued with a cold, but somewhat concerned voice continued, "My apologies, Mrs. Snape."

The whole bar seemed to quite, like in the movies Hermione had enjoyed watching with her parents. Her parents who no longer knew that she even existed. Hermione mentally shoved those thoughts aside. She was here for one reason only, once she was done, she could go home, well, spinner's end, and lock herself in her room to cry out everything later. Her walls were crumbling and she didn't them crashing now.

"I see you heard," Hermione responded, almost nonchalantly.

"It was hard not to with Weasley ranting on about his whore of an ex-girlfriend everywhere."

Hermione flinched. When she heard that word, it almost sounded like her professor believed that Hermione really was one.

"Well, I'm not here to discuss petty fools. Shall we get to business?"

By now everyone had gone back to their conversations, only stopping occasionally to glance at the girl who married Severus Snape.

"Alright, the stage is over there. If I can have your resume, you can hand the sheet music to the piano player and begin singing. After that, one of the other students auditioning will join you for a cold reading."

Hermione nodded and headed over to the small stage, as she stepped on she felt the amplifying charm so that microphones wouldn't be needed.

She handed the music to the fairly cute piano player, and then faced McGonagall. Herimone took a few deep breathes and found her inner peace while she listened to the beginning of the music.

Severus quickly discarded the pancakes and Apprated himself to Hogsmeade after leaving his home. How Hermione had managed to get past the wards was simple enough. Her emotions were high and it caused a spike in her magic. But what he wanted to know was why she would risk breaking one law that the ministry took very seriously. They had even been known to go to great lengths to get muggles put in prison if the child they aborted would have been magical. He knew the Lucius had mentioned finding her outside of St. Mungo's but he thought it had been for a regular checkup or some sort of career tour.

Now he looked at her standing on the stage in the Three Broomsticks and he felt in awe. The light showed the highlights in her hair that weren't normally visible. He could see the incredible strength she had to have made it this far, and he could see her suffering. But then the piano started to play and she closed her eyes as she drew in a breathe and began to sing.

"Are you going to Scarborough Fair? Parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme, Remember me to one who lives there. He once was a true love of mine." He felt shock emminate through his body. Her voice, was indescribable, and he felt that it didn't match. Yet she continued to sing, mesmerizing him completely, "Tell him to make me a cambric shirt. Parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme, Without no seams nor needle work. Then he'll be a true love of mine. Tell her to find me an acre of land. Parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme. Between the salt water and the sea strand, Then she'll be a true love of mine."

Severus found himself able to break the trance and look around the bar. Everyone had fallen silent to watch her sing. He wondered what she pictured behind her closed eyes, and why she didn't open them.

Hermione could see it plainly before her. An unending meadow of nothing my grassy hills and huge trees perfect for climbing. It gave her the confidence to sing like she had never sung before.

"Are you going to Scarborough Fair? Parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme. Remember me to one who lives there, He once was a true love of mine. Tell him to reap it with a sickle of leather. Parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme. And gather it all in a bunch of heather, Then she'll be a true love of mine. Then he'll be a true love of mine."

As she exhaled the last note, she kept her eyes closed, but felt a sudden urge to open them as the sound of thundering applause found its way to her ears. Before her stood the entire bar, clapping and cheering. A standing ovation at an audition. Her heart soared with joy that she could be that good, and for a moment, just one moment in her now shitty life, she was truly and completely happy.

_**A/N:**__ Well, I hope you liked it. I think you all should look up the songs I've used on youtube. Here are all the songs from each chapter what to search:_

_Chapter 5 and 8: Song: "Castle Down" Artist: Emilie Autumn_

_Chapter 6: Song: "Rose Red" Artist: Emilie Autumn_

_Chapter 8: Song: "Scarborough Fair" Artist: Leaves Eyes_

_I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Also, if you don't live in Colorado and decide to visit, you must try the Melting Pot. It's a fondue restaurant, and yes, on the expensive side, but so delicious and (in my totally non-biased opinion) worth it. Went there for my birthday. Mmmmmm. Any way, Read and review like normal loves. Make my day. _


	10. Chapter 9

_**A/N: **__I feel awful about the long wait for this chapter and promise there is an explanation at the end of the chapter_

**Chapter Nine**

The next week crawled by for Hermione. She spent her mornings waking up before Severus and making breakfast, and then either shutting up in her room with wards locking her door, or outside the house in a library, reading up on wizard law. Come Friday, she was going to be prepared to be found innocent. Wednesday she had received a letter from Ron saying that he was suing her for murdering their child without involving him. She was living in dread of what her fate could be.

Severus spent the week lying awake while he listened to Hermione as she cooked. He knew that she knew he could easily get past her wards, and as much as he wanted to demand information from her, he wouldn't do that. Instead when he wasn't reviewing wizard law, he was thinking back to her audition. She had been so lovely. And her reading afterwards, he had no clue where that talent came from. The only passions he had ever known her to show were loyalty to her friends, and seeking knowledge. This shed a whole new light on his student. He felt horrible about how little respect he had given her. And so in return he would help her win her trial so that she couldn't be sued by the stupid redheaded git.

Hermione sat at the table, alone, waiting for the minister to show up so the trial could start. It was a simple case. She should have it in the bag. But something in said there was trouble.

Then the door opened behind her, she turned to see the two men she wished wouldn't be here. Her husband and the boy suing her. Ron went and sat next to his whole family, minus the twins, and they all glared at her. Severus kept walking towards her and sat down.

"What are you doing here?"

"As your husband, I had rights to look into your medical files, and as your teacher, I must protect you. So I am here as your lawyer."

His tone was different from the way it had been. Lately it had been soft, and cautious. Today, it seemed back to his normal ways, cold, and emotionless.

The minister of magic walked in and everyone say after he did.

"We are here today for the trial of Hermione Granger for violating Wizengmont Law 3,321 article 1 subsection 3. Miss Granger please step forward and sit in the chair."

Hermione took a deep breathe. Slowly she stood and walked over to the chair and sat down while the minister began asking his questions.

"Miss granger; is it true that on the 20th of June you knowingly had an abortion without consent from the ministry?"

"Yes," Hermione answered.

"And is it also true that the father had not been informed of the fact until after?"

"Yes."

"Thank you. No further questions. Everyone who finds the defendant guilty of-"

"Hold on a minute," Severus stood up, his voice bellowing, "You did not give her lawyer a chance to present her case."

The minister looked around and saw the disapproving faces, "Very well try to prove her innocence."

Severus swiftly walked over to Hermione, looking straight into her eyes, "Mrs. Snape is it true that you found out about the pregnancy only a week prior?"

"Yes," Hermione answered, slightly confused.

"And isn't it also true that in that moment you called Saint Mungo's to schedule an appointment to confirm?"

"Yes."

"Now, why didn't you tell Ron from the very moment your first test came out positive?"

Hermione took a deep breathe, "Because I wanted to be sure. I know the only way to be sure is a doctor."

"But you had no desire to share the fact that you were concerned you were pregnant with him?"

"Not really. He is a very temperamental person, and I was afraid of anger. Plus, something felt wrong. I didn't want to get his hopes up and have something bad happen."

"And something bad did happen am I correct?"

"Yes."

"Thank you Mrs. Snape. You may return to your seat. I would like to call forth Dr. Pomphrey, the Doctor in charge of the procedure."

The minister nodded and a man in his forties walked forward.

"Dr. Pomphrey, how long have you been a doctor?"

"Near 25 years, I started young."

"And in that time how many abortions have you performed."

"Probably well over a hundred at least."

"For just any reason?"

"Only one and that is that the mother's health is at risk."

"And when did you get a call from Mrs. Snape."

"I believe it was June 13th."

"And what was the reason for her call?"

"She had a positive pregnancy test and wanted to confirm it."

"So she came in for an appointment?"

"Yes."

"And what day was that?"

"June 20th."

"And what happened?"

"We drew blood and it confirmed her pregnancy. She didn't know when her last period was so I decided to perform an ultrasound to find out how far along she was. Immediately sensors went off. She was having fraternal twins, but both were tubule. If she didn't abortion the babies within in the next couple of days, she would have died trying to give birth or if she waited, she would have lost her reproductive abilities."

"So extremely valid for performing an abortion?"

"Yes."

"And what about ministry permission?"

"As it was an emergency I performed the operation and then filed the proper paperwork."

"Yet here we are. Do you know why?"

"They claimed it was filled out incorrectly."

"And you double checked it after that correct?"

"Yes and every line was filled out in the exact manner it was to be."

"Thank you that will be all."

Severus then faced the members of the court, "As you can see, someone is clearly out to get her. Her life was at risk," With a wave of his wand an ultrasound image projected into the air, Hermione's breathe caught in her chest and she cried out. "Even she is torn up over the situation. Instead I propose now that she is married, she start a family. She did nothing wrong, and now has a chance to right what was done to her."

"Thank you Professor Snape," The minister spoke, "We will now come to our conclusion. Those in favor of the professor's offer, raise your hand."

Everyone's hand rose except for the minister's right hand men. A huge majority. "Alright then. The defendant is found innocent however it is her duty to conceive a child as soon as she can."

Hermione sat numbed. Even on the way home, she felt nothing. Only empty and hurt.

_**A/N2:**_ _I am so sorry it took this long. As you all know I said I wasn't writing till I copied all my stories I had somewhere back on to a flashdrive. To this day that still hasn't happened. However a lot has. I broke up with my boyfriend, and things did not end well at all. He told me suicide would have been a better choice. Then shortly there after my great-grandfather died. It was very emotionally tolling on me for a while. Then I met someone that got me writing this again, and I hit bloody writer's block. You have no idea how much I hate writer's block. On top of that, I had to reread my story to remember what had happened and where I was, plus I've graduated and been working on making my friends' presents (crocheting blankets, it isn't easy). I got distracted and have been struggling emotionally with a lot of stuff. But I finally wanted to write this because I remembered how happy and enthusiastic you all were to read this and I want to make you all happy again. So I promise to try and write chapter 10 much faster than this one came. Once again I am incredibly sorry. (oh and yes. Dr. Pomphrey is related to madame Pomphrey, a second cousin three times removed…jk, he's her brother, but won't play much in this story)_


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Severus let Hermione hang out in her room after the trial. A letter had been waiting when they got home saying they she had to start trying for a child tonight. He watched the tears begin forming in her eyes before she took off. Instead he apparated to her parents, having done a search. He knocked on their door pretending to be a salesman and then tried to push past Hermione's block on their memory, finding her favorite comfort food, however her blocks were far too good.

He returned home and went to a near by grocer, completely out of his comfort zone and asked about comfort food. He knew she liked mac and cheese, and as he looked at the blue box in his hand he was disgusted, but he knew her dessert would be so much better. To make the boxed meal healthier he got some shalotts, asparagus, and shrimp. Then he collected the ingredients he needed for dessert and headed home.

Hermione listened to Severus apparate out of the house then let the tears flood out of her eyes as her whole body shook with violent sobs. The ultrasound was something she wanted to forget seeing, it brought her pain. Some where along the way she cried herself to sleep, maybe she could get away with not having to have sex with Severus. When she awoke it was her wards going off and being disabled. By the time she sat up Severus had opened the door.

"What the hell Professor?! Don't you ever knock?"

"My apologies Hermione, I did knock and received no answer. I wanted to tell you dinner is ready."

"Oh."

He held his arm out, motioning for her to lead the way and she made her way slowly towards the kitchen. Hermione found herself shocked to see a romantic setting of a candlelit dinner. Severus walked past her and pulled out a chair, motioning once more for her. She stepped forward and took a seat.

"Thank you," she spoke meekly.

Severus remained silent as he took his seat across the table from her and she picked up her fork and took a bite.

"Did you really buy Kraft mac and cheese?" Hermione stated in surprise after swallowing probably the best bite of mac and cheese she'd ever had.

"Are you displeased?"

"No, I'm just shocked."

A few more moments of silence passed and Severus spoke again, "Are you enjoying dinner?"

Hermione paused, she loved it, but right now she had already showed him more emotions than she cared to have so she simply nodded.

"Good."

The two continued to eat in silence as the candles flickered.

"Hermione?"

"Yes?"

"I do have a potion we could take. It would increase your chances of getting pregnant and we could black out the whole experience, so you didn't have to worry about it."

Hermione kept wondering where this soft man hid. The way he was in private differed so much from the man she knew.

"I think not Severus."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," she spoke, confidently and then continued, "If we are going to have a child together I want to try for a real relationship, and I don't to forget the day my child in conceived. But I'm not ready for that relationship."

"I understand."

As both finished eating Severus spoke again, "Should you ever need to talk about earlier today or the experience itself, my door shall be open. I cannot pretend to understand the emotional aspects or the experience but I can promise to listen."

"Thank you."

Severus stood again and took their plates to the kitchen. Hermione was about to stand when he spoke up, "I made dessert as well, would you like some?"

"Yes please."

She waited as he walked to the fridge and pulled out a pan then a couple of small plates and forks and a knife. She waited while he plated the dessert, garnished it, and put the pan back in the fridge. Her eyes lit up as the plate was set before her.

"Tirimasu Professor? I didn't realize you such the cook."

"Well, potions and cooking are very similar."

Hermione's fork slid through the pastry and it melted almost the second it hit her tongue and a small moan escaped her lips. She waited for a comment but nothing came from her portions professor other than the smirk she didn't notice.

They ate dessert in silence and while Severus took care of the dishes despite Hermione's protests, she went to the bathroom to take a shower before the rest of the evenings 'festivities'.

**_A/N:_**_ So the next chapter will be pure smut, just a heads up. Also I added a cover, it's a picture I took while four wheeling. _


	12. Chapter 11

**_A/N:_**_ So this chapter does have mature content. I'll put a fast version in the second author's note if you care to skip the smut._****

**Chapter 11**

The water ran down Hermione's pale skin as she rinsed the conditioner out of her hair. One last squeeze to get the water out of her hair and the water was off. She stepped out, shaking each leg before it stepped out of the tub and wrapped a towel firmly around her body. Used a claw clip and twisted her hair up into a bun and used a quick dry spell. It would be just like with Ron. She knew her turn ons, she'd just find a way to hit them herself. She heard Severus walk past and close his door. She wiped the condensation off the mirror and looked at herself, would he find her alluring without his little spell? The moment for questioning was gone. She dove deep inside herself and pulled back every ounce of confidence, opened the door and walked towards her fate.

Severus had just removed his typical robes and stood in his black trousers and a white button up shirt at the foot of his bed when he heard the quiet knock at his door.

"Come in."

He looked to see Hermione wearing only a towel wrapped around her and a sultry look in her eye. She took a few steps forward and reached a hand up, releasing her hair from a clip. He watched as her hair cascaded down her back and as her hand slid gently down to where the towel was tucked over.

"Hermione-"

She strode over to him placing a finger to his lips. "Sh, professor."

Her gentle hands found their way to his chest and began unbuttoning his shirt. He felt himself become aroused. He felt dirty that a student was so easily able to turn him on. Before he knew it his shirt was off and he had fallen back on the bed.

"Hermione?"

This girl was not the same student he knew. She wouldn't have done anything like this. And now legs were on either side of his and she was leaning over him, kissing his neck.

"Hermione, Stop."

She looked at him confused, "Why professor?"

"Because I know how uncomfortable this makes you. We don't have to use the first potion I suggested, but I think we should use the one for passion. It will make it easier for both of us."

Hermione stood up, "If that's what you want professor."

"What I want is what's best for you," he said, placing a finger under her chin, guiding her to look at him, "And for you to stop calling me professor."

Hermione nodded and drank from the glass she was handed. Her body immediately reacted as she let the towel fall from her body and Severus removed his trousers and boxers. They laid down on the bed and he held himself over her frail frame. He looked into her eyes, and she looked back. Slowly he pressed him self against her entrance, trying to keep a groan in.

As she felt him enter her, Hermione gasped. He was gentle. And she could feel her body reacting. It was alien, but this time she didn't want to fight it. Instead she wrapped her arms around him, pulling him close.

Severus began to move slowly within his wife, his student, but he refused to see her, instead he imagined his true love. Hermione didn't think at all. She didn't know who she would rather have in his place. But the pleasure mounted within her with each thrust. Her gasps were short and quick and he lost control as he grunted and groaned.

Severus' breathe started to catch as he felt himself reach his climax. After a few moments, of laying next to each other, Hermione stood up, grabbed her towel and returned to her room for the night. Feeling used, not by the man, but the ministry.

**_A/N2:_**_ Sorry if it wasn't the best, however I'm just getting used to writing smut. As for the quick version I promised: Hermione was going to seduce Severus he gave her a potion. They had sex and she left feeling used by the ministry._


End file.
